Rain and laptop
by Tropicallight
Summary: Rain left our favourite couple on road. See what future holds for them. As usual Abhirika


**A/N- See who it is? The most inactive cid ff member who almost left ff! LOL! So, I was home for Diwali. I wanted to write a good one shot but I was not able to come up with anything. This was written months ago! It was short drabble which made no sense. I hope you guys will like it, even the slightest.**

* * *

"Abhi!" Tarika whined childishly. She was getting tired of this.

"Kya hua?" Abhijeet sighed, fully knowing answer. He was irritated to just like her. He clutched his laptop bag tightly to his chest.

They were going home after a tiring day. But his car betrayed him in middle of heavy rain. So, they have to walk in rain with one umbrella and Abhijeet's laptop

"Abhijeet, jara umbrella pakadna, mein apna purse sambhal lu" Tarika said, as she tried to give umbrella to Abhijeet.

"Mere hath free nahi hai. Laptop hai" Abhijeet blankly stated, not knowing it might fuel her anger. He held his laptop close to continued walking. Tarika looked at him angrily, but didn't said anything. She somehow fixed her purse. She was beginning to regret his decision of coming with Abhijeet.

"Abhi" Tarika started. Abhijeet hummed. "Is laptop mein itna bhi kya khass hai joh aisi chipka rakha hai" Abhijeet said gesturing to his posture.

"Bahut sari files hai Tarika. Itni mehnat ki hai banane mein" Abhijeet replied. Tarika gave him understanding nod.

"Toh car mein chod aate" Tarika reasoned. He could have left it in car. "Nahi yaar. Koi chura leta toh" Abhijeet said.

"Kisi mein itni himmat hai senior inspector ki car se uska laptop churane ki?" Tarika smirked. "Car pr 'mein senior inspector hun' yeh nahi likh raha" Abhijeet joked.

"Good point" Tarika muttered. Abhijeet smiled sweetly at his victory.

They continued to walk silently. Abhijeet was trying to hold his laptop more closely while Tarika was trying to control umbrella. It was raining heavily. They were not able to see their road ahead properly.

Abhijeet got bored for silent behaviour of Tarika and decided to strike conversation. "Mausam acha hai naa?"

"Acha mausam?! Abhijeet! Hume road nahi dikh raha hai. Yahan Kitna Pani bhara hai road pr, apko yeh mausam acha lag raha?! Knees tak Pani hai, vaise hi chalne mein dikkat ho rahi hai aur apko yeh mausam acha lag raha hai? Hmm?" Tarika exploded. She was feeling so irritated. This scared Abhijeet a lot. He chuckled nervously.

No one noticed the close proximity, they were too busy to notice, anyway. "Sorry" Abhijeet said.

"Tarika sighed, "Nahi. I'm sorry. Mujhe tum pr ghusa nahi nikalna chaiye hai. Pr mera dimag kharab ho raha hai"

Abhijeet looked for any vehicle. But all roads were closed due to water logging. Abhijeet started, "Hume paidal hi Jana padega. Yahan toh lift milne se rahi.

Tarika looked at water towards her feet, "hum pair kis tarah k pani mein rakh rahe hai hai, yeh bhi nahi pata. Kitna ganda, mujhse chala bhi nahi jaa raha"

Abhijeet rubbed his temples with free hand, "Ab kuch nahi ho sakta"

They continued to walk ahead, with lot of trouble, of course. Rain was pouring so hard, Tarika had to cling to Abhijeet for support.

"Abhijeet apna laptop bag mujhe do aur umbrella pakdo mujhse nahi sambhal raha yeh" Tarika demanded. Abhijeet wanted to say no, but it would be dangerous for him, and he wasn't a fool.

"Okay" Abhijeet replied quickly. Tarika took his bag from him hands and gave him umbrella.

"Hash! Ab thoda sahi laga" Tarika said with genuine smile. Abhijeet didn't said anything, and continued to walk. He was also getting irritated just like Tarika.

Suddenly Tarika's foot slipped. She thought Abhijeet would make a heroic dive, leaving umbrella and catch him. Abhijeet made a heroic dive, making Tarika's heartbeat race, but not for her. He quickly snatched his laptop from Tarika's hand and let her fall in dirty water.

"Aaj toh mera laptop jata" Abhijeet muttered. He held his bag with one hand and umbrella from other hand. He totally forgot about 'someone' who fell into water.

"Abhijeet" Tarika stated sweetly, very sweetly. Abhijeet's face paled. He realised his mistake. He should have saved Tarika, not his laptop! But he didn't want his hard work to go in vain.

"Je-jee" Abhijeet stammered.

"Jara mujhe uthna, aur umbrella rakho, mein bhig rahi hun" Tarika stated normally. Abhijeet looked confused. He expected Tarika to explode on him again. Nevertheless, Abhijeet did what he was asked to do. He helped her to get up, and then continued to walk like nothing happened.

However, Abhijeet failed to notice Tarika's evil smirk.

 _Ek baar ghar pahunch jaye, phir dekhna, tumhara kese watt lagati hun!_

Unknowingly a cold shiver ran to Abhijeet's body.

* * *

 **Oh, Abhijeet and Tarika are married in this. Water l** **ogging is my locality's problem. It gets so irritating! I have to walk with water up to knees xD**

 **Read, review and enjoy**

 **Tropicallight**


End file.
